Fallen
by Musing Soul
Summary: He renouced the Gods. She fled her home. They called him Demon. Three people, one foe, the entire world in the balance.
1. Prolouge Part One

A/N: Hello all. I consider this my first true story despite the fact I publish the start of two others. One of those I am going to turn into a two shot when I get the time but this the first story I will finish. I have promised that I will actually finish this one or I will slap myself with a freshly caught fish. That said I have completely redone a lot of things which I will make an effort to explain as I go in future authors notes or in the story. Also I have a poll that will be running for quite some time on something I would like some input on.

* * *

><p>Prologue: Swords<p>

Ethan locked his blade against Madara's eyes burning with power as he stood over the broken and battered forms of Naruto and Yugito. His shuriken eyes whirled menacingly and his ten wings were extended behind him and covered in the black flames of heaven. His face was set in stone and behind him the brutally mauled form of several ninja could be seen.

Everything stopped as people stared at the young if deadly Leaf nin who was staring down the seemingly immortal Uchiha with a look that would end the life of any other man. Ethan applied more pressure trying to force his ancient foe to step back but neither of them budged. Terrible fury was etched into Ethan's usually stoic face, a fury so great that any who had known him for very long realized that they would not leave this battlefield alive. Madara on the other hand, seemed as cool and collected, even though one of the most powerful ninja ever, let alone alive, was ready to rip him to shreds with his bare hands.

Thunder cracked as lighting ripped the sky apart, lighting both soon to be combatants fully for a brief moment. Ethan looked his part as **Ochi Tenshi **(Fallen Angel), wreathed in black fire and ten wings spread, his face twisting in rage. Madara simply looked old, that was the only way to describe him. His face was wrinkled and cracked. Then Ethan simply seemed to phase into nothing, moving sideways the hurl a skull crushing kick at Madara. The Uchiha jumped back and scowled.

"You have gotten faster then." It wasn't a question. Ethan grinned slightly, a hint of the insanity of Valkyerie bleeding through and playing across his features.

"Of course I have gotten fast since the last time we fought, _insect._" Ethan snarled the last word making what used to be a harmless taunt into what come be perceived as the deadliest of insults. Off on the side a small conversation had begun.

"Is he serious?" Tsunade asked Hinata and Neji as Ethan finished speaking, "About Madara being an insect to him?" Both Hyuuga activated their bloodlines and yelped in pain when they looked at the pair, who where now engaging in a fierce tiajutsu battle at blinding speed. Hinata stumbled back in shock having seen the terrible power wreathing the fighters. Neji was unmoved but his eyes deactivated and he stopped looking very quickly. Tsunade stared at the two for a moment before she reeled back in shock when Neji spoke up.

"Holy _SHIT!" _The Hyuuga prodigy whispered softly eyes wide in shock. "He wasn't kidding; no he was off by a huge margin." The fear in Neji's eyes was evident as he looked at the ninja who had in recent months become known as Fallen Angel. "At this point I would say that he has almost three or four times the amount of chakra that the Uchiha has, but I think he has released most of his power." Neji announced in what could only be described as awe. All the rest of the ninja turned to stare at the battle again.

Startling the entire crowd Ethan snorted, "Then I suppose we can dispense with farce." Twisting his wrist to allow himself more movement, Ethan rolled to the side allowing Madara's blade to slam to the ground. As he stood, Ethan flared his wings to full size and released his full power, causing the wings to each be ringed in silver feathers, instead of the solid black they usually were.

Madara locked eyes with the angel nin and allowed a silver colored shroud of chakra to surround his body, six waving tails behind it. Ethan blinked in surprise. "Hang on a second. **Valkyerie: Fourth Wing: Sword of Angels**!" A sword, glowing with the intensity of the sun, erupted from Ethan's palm and landed directly in the middle of the combatants. The white blade sank into the ground smoothly and disappeared. Ethan waited only the barest portion of a second before he struck bringing Falling Star upwards in a blur of iridescent steel. Sparks flew as he struck, allowing the deadly dance known as sword fighting to begin. Ethan's blade flashed as Madara parried.

Rapid strikes were exchanged as the two combatants whirled and struck blades only staying together for the briefest of seconds before they whirled apart once more. Ethan parried every blow with that same effortless grace that he always had, before throwing his non sword arm into Madara's face. Madara as ever phased out of existence, just in time to avoid the lightning bolt Ethan hurled his way.

Ethan kicked backwards creating a small amount of distance between them, before without any warning he disappeared.

(Ethan's POV)

I landed and instantly activated my **Flash Step**; I could feel the extreme speed trying to rip my wings clean off my back as I threw a powerful kick. Just as I reentered the normal world, my foot made powerful contact with Madara's chin, flinging him skywards. I snapped my wings open again the kicked up after him chakra gathering in my hand for the jutsu I wanted.

I blinked once activating my eyes. I could feel the power they held, something that I refused to tap, yet at the same time, I knew it could possibly end this duel once and for all. Quickly I ran through a set of one handed seals and muttered my jutsu. "Silver Shuriken: Black Fire Swallow." The black fiery bird leapt from my mouth and Madara as ever simply phased right through it. However that is what I had counted on. I wasn't sure what the recharge time on his move was, but I knew it to be fairly short so would have to act fast. I pushed chakra into my fist preparing to, lacking a better term, punch his lights out. However the Uchiha bastard wasn't going to take that lying down and began to charge chakra into his mouth; I recognized the technique as the same one, Yugito used so damn much in our spars.

Barely a second after my swallow had exited Madara's body I raised my left hand. Within that hand I held a burning ball of chakra, somewhat like a sun, ready to throw. I saw the Uchiha's Sharingan eyes widen for a brief second before I threw the flaming ball with a whisper. "**Swift Release: Dawn**." My right hand sparked with black lightening as I readied the second part of this particular combination jutsu. I saw the explosion that signified were Madara had hit the ground and a second later I saw something I never wanted to see again.

Madara had launched his **Iminari** at me full force and with one hand charged I had no option with which to block. Snarling, I threw my right hand forwards calling all the power I had forth and shouted, "**Dark Release: Spear of the Elder Gods**!" With that the devastating bolt of lighting exploded from my hand and dragged me behind it, directly into the swirling sphere before me.

The impact was a horrifying jolt followed by searing pain. I heard a roaring sound as I focused straight ahead, looking at the black wall of chakra before me. I forced my chakra into a single point directly before my right hand. I could literally feel the flesh on my hand melting from the sheer heat released by all the chakra I was gathering in my palm and releasing to keep the battle even. Around me I could here a screech building, as slowly the terrible power of my lighting cut through the Menacing Ball and I was hurled into the ground.

This impact was something I was used to, but not prepared for. With nearly twelve times the normal amount of chakra in the jutsu, **Spear of the Elder Gods** literally blew chunks of earth a hundred of feet into the air with the power of the impact alone. Then the explosion happened. Normally my ears would pop slightly from the blast of this jutsu, but this time the explosion ruptured my eardrums and I think it shattered the bones of my right arm completely. As the blast died down I was thrown roughly fifty feet backwards, were I landed unceremoniously on my ass in a jumbled of painful limbs.

I groaned and pushed myself upright feeling a bit up give even in my undestroyed side. I reached over and grasped my right and found that the bones were in fact not destroyed at all. Now I might have an enhanced healing factor, but this was a little bit far. I needed time for at least my hand to get healed enough for hand seals.

"It seems that even the vaunted Fallen Angel cannot defeat an Uchiha." Madara taunted from across the crater, some irrational part of me called it my crater, created just moments before.

I sneered at him, if only the little shit knew. "I am hardly defeated Uchiha, and I would add that your supposed great demon isn't nearly as powerful as one would like to think." I ran through my jutsu options quickly, trying to come up with something to keep me alive long enough to wipe that smirk of his ugly face. I looked down at my hand for a second and was surprised to see the ruined glove replaced with the black flames of Ametsaru, which also seemed to be knitting my flesh back together. I tried to move my fingers and found that it didn't work very well.

"You have lost the use of your strong arm, boy, and also you can't make seals, how do you propose to defeat me in your current state?" Madara sounded genuinely curious.

I locked my eyes on his and smirked, "Easily." That came out far more confidently than I thought it should of, but it surprised the Uchiha enough to allow me to strike. _**Fire Release: Phoenix Burst**__! _I thought with a snarl out loud.

The air around me exploded with flames as twin flaming phoenixes about my size appeared racing towards Madara. The Uchiha founder smirked before sealing his own jutsu.

"**Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile**!" Madara whispered. The air seemed to condense before him creating the water dragons which raced towards my phoenixes. I growled in annoyance and made a single painful half seal. _Alright then my left side isn't exactly healthy either._

"**Wind Release: Endgame**." I returned, creating an air pocket around the dragons causing them to collapse into nothing in midair since the only thing that held them together was air pressure. Madara however had already shot off two more jutsu.

"**Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile**." Was the first one, "**Fire Release: Nova Burst**!" being the second. I snarled having never heard of the Fire Release jutsu before meaning it was likely an original.

Only perhaps three second had passed since our confrontation of power began, my first jutsu had barely made it a quarter of the way to Madara, but I was already on my third or fourth jutsu. That certified the power I would have to use simply to touch the Uchiha. "**Lighting Release: Angels Tears**." I hissed angrily. Above me the storm clouds thickened and small balls of lightening began to fall. Yet even as that happened I called out another jutsu, this one as combination. "**Lightning Release: Ametsaru Lighting**!" Roughly a dozen globes of black fire spat from my mouth, each one however held a little surprise. In the dead center of each one was a single overpowered **Lightning Release: False Darkness bolt**. What is more fun is that they would home in on things.

Just thing I realized that I hadn't used a defensive move against Madara's fire jutsu. Cursing my self I forced my mending right hand to make a long seal sequence as fast as I could. Bringing my first two wings up I was opening my mouth to attack when Madara suddenly made his move. "**Demon Fire Release: Immortal Phoenix Fire**!" I immediately recognized the counter to my own jutsu but ignored it. However the twenty four fireballs were moving at a rate far faster than the rest of our jutsu so far and they collided in huge explosions.

The explosions put even the strongest exploding tags to shame, throwing globes of orange and black fire up and out from them and cratering the earth underneath. However the blast wave was truly astounding. I was knocked clean off my feet, as side effect that saved me from being incinerated by the **Nova Burst** and the Uchiha stumbled, allowing the **False Darkness** and **Phoenix Burst** to fly right over him. I groaned and dodged the sword strike headed my way on instinct alone. It was not my most graceful dodge at all, more in fact a lopsided roll. I rolled under several more blows and managed at last to get a little bit of distance. I absently noted that my sword was about ten feet to my left.

Finally deciding to drop the pretenses, I exploded into action. I had my blade in hand before most could blink, and began sealing for a jutsu. While it hurt I felt that the pain in my left side would be worth the returns I got from the jutsu. "**Dark Release: Dark Fire Storm**!" A wave of purple black fire erupted from me, and was quickly turned in a cyclone by the wind I created with my wings. I heard the hiss of falling orbs of lighting and suddenly realized that **Tears of an Angel** would hurt me more than Madara who had used and Earth jutsu to block my firestorm. I canceled the jutsu and attacked the Uchiha again, this time holding nothing back. I was no longer going to play around like a child. I was an S rank ninja and for the first time I planned to show that.

To the casual observe nothing of the resulting swordfight could be seen but I saw it all clear as day. Twelve rapid blows fell from my sword before I do think Madara even knew what happened. He slashed at my midriff and I blocked. I noted that my blows lack force since I was using my weak hand which had a wounded shoulder. A few more strikes traded before I struck hard. Building chakra in my right hand, which was sort of healed, I prepared my first true original jutsu. A horrid scream filled the air as I shoved Madara sideways with and blow to his shoulder. In that instant his guard opened and I threw my hand forwards with a cold whisper of, "**Rakiyu Rasengan**!" I willed Madara not to vanish into whatever space time jutsu he used, and to my utter shock he didn't. My eyes instantly started to hurt like fuck though but I had driven the fully powered jutsu into Madara's stomach.

That scream I got in reward can be compared to nothing on Earth. I doubt I could have gotten a noise quite like it from shoving a burning pole up an angel's ass, not that I planned to try. The scream was almost like a fangirl squeal and the sound a dying pig makes combined with nails on a chalkboard. Yet somehow it still was worse.

I only got a seconds reprieve before Madara kicked me in the chest, I stumbled back and cursed avidly. Despite the fact that he was older than some of the dirt I was standing on, Madara still had a lot of strength to spare. I was fairly sure that my ribs had just caved in backwards and I would drop dead any second now. However I ignored the pain and focused on the task at hand; kill the old Uchiha. Snarling I regained my bearings and raised my sword into a ready stance, the half risen sun glinting off the edge.

"**Dark Release: Unholy Phoenix**!" I whispered, a black shadowy shape lifting out of my shadow. I didn't pay that any mind and I darted forwards. _**Swift Release: Flash Step**__! _I thought. I saw nothing and then brought my blade down on the shoulder of Madara Uchiha. This time of course I didn't try and keep his corporeal so the blade passed through and I used another jutsu to move across the shadows towards Tsunade. The Hokage stared in shock at the small altercation, which had lasted only about a quarter of a second. I looked over in time to see my phoenix hit Madara just as he reentered this plane of existence.

The **Unholy Phoenix** is perhaps one of my strangest jutsu. Most ninja prefer to have huge awesome looking jutsu that do a bunch of damage to the enemy. My own **Lightning Release: Thor's Hammer** is a prime example. However Phoenix does something else entirely; it simply eats the chakra out of the target. Even better was that it wasn't all that obvious unless I really wanted it to be.

Just as Madara managed to escape the chakra eating properties of my jutsu I stepped forwards. Taking a brief second to come up with some kind of plan I flicked my arm and called out my jutsu. "**Valkyerie: Fourth Wing: Sword of Angels, Blessing**!" Roughly a dozen glowing white orbs erupted from my arm along with a blazing white sword that I had previously used to signal the start of our battle.

"**Demon Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire**!" Madara shouted, spitting two dozen or so balls of golden flames. They raced forwards and hit my jutsu, canceling out in swirls of golden white fire. Just as I locked my eyes on him, Madara activated his Sharingan, fixing a glare on me. I schooled my face into an expression of nothing.

"Now Angel let us see how your famed powers add up to the Sharingan." The Uchiha spat obviously convinced that I would lose now that his dojutsu was in play. I offered a blank face before pushing more chakra into my eyes.

"Then let us see Uchiha, who truly has the stronger eye." I responded voice icy.

(Third Person)

A collective gasp went up as Ethan forced more chakra through his eyes. The distinctive design was spinning slightly before the addition. Now however his eyes were whirling as though in the wind and the white of his eye had begun turning black. Naruto, who had recently gotten up from the beating he had received at Madara's hands stumbled over next to Tsunade.

The blonde ANBU took one look at Ethan's frigid features and preceded in one breath to blashpamize every deity that ever existed and a few that hadn't. The majority of the onlookers turned to stare at the blonde in utter shock having never heard him say things like that before. Finally Yugito who was in the background kneeling looked up in wonder.

"Naruto what the hell is going on?" She demanded. The other blonde however continued to swear for a full minute before giving her an answer. During the entire time neither combatant moved.

"Ethan's eyes are turning red and silver." Was the reply and it had the effect Naruto expected. Yugito shot straight up in shock and looked at the ANBU with fear.

"Why would he do that? Especially if it doesn't aid him in any way?" she demanded. Naruto sighed and looked at the battle once more. His face was set in a grim line and everyone around him wondered what had gotten him so down.

"I have no idea Yugito." The blonde haired Jinchuriki said with another sigh, this one much wearier than the first.

(Ethan's POV)

I heard Naruto finish speaking and decided it was time to make my move. I kept my eyes locked on Madara when I spoke, letting his Sharingan tell him, that I was not deceiving him.

"I had a proposal Uchiha, a way to end this battle if you will. Your eyes against mine. We battle with nothing other than jutsu that our eyes grant us, even what you copied, to decide which of us is the stronger." Really I needed this because my hand was wounded and all of my stronger jutsu needed hand seals to use. So I needed a way to fight seallessly. My eyes were the easiest aside from trying to manipulate the **Sword of Angels** to sword fight and I had no good way to do that.

I could see Madara consider my words for a long time. I figured the man knew of my eyes abilities, control of **Ametsaru** was a good way to sum them up. His Sharringan was far more diverse in skill than that in all aspects, not to mention that in relied on Genjutsu which any most proficient user of could tell you I suck at. I just ignore them half of the time and that isn't really healthy.

At last he nodded to me. "I think that your deal is fine Angel, but should you break our agreement, I will not hesitate to crush you." I almost laughed at that remark, but somehow I held back. Not wanting to stand around bantering I muttered several things quietly.

A moment later my eyes strung a bit and a wave of black flames swirled around me gleaming in the mourning sun. I quickly thought my jutsu._**Ametsaru Spear**__._ A moment later six long spear shaped projectiles arched upwards towards Madara who simply sidestepped them. I knew he would but I wanted to see what his comfort zone was. I noted he left almost a dozen feet between him and the projectiles. So all I had to do was make him dodge and hide a second attack behind the first one. However as I plotted Madara had been launching jutsu.

Suddenly the world around me seemed to shimmer and I instantly released the genjutsu. However I was too late and was only just able to see the form of a **Fire Dragon Flame Missile** racing towards me. I braced for impact and then at the last moment remember that I was a master fire manipulator.

That didn't save me. The full force of the dragon hit me and while it didn't turn me into a kebab I was thrown a dozen feet back by the explosion and cracked my head. Stars flashed across my eyes as I rolled away instinctively, just as a massive lightning bolt exploded where I had been. I managed to push myself to my feet and extend my two open wings to gain a bit of distance. Madara fired half a dozen rapid fire jutsu at me, showing nothing that could be called mercy considering all of them were lightning based.

As I cart wheeled around a lightning dog, I recognized Kakashi's jutsu, how the hell had he copied that, I managed to get enough opening to cast my own jutsu or two. My eyes burned as I literally reformed the air around me, igniting the fires of the sun while muttering my jutsu.

"**Ametsaru: Piercing Rift Spears**." The lances of black fire rippled forwards and vanished in Kamui like distortions. Even as that happened I continued speaking, eyes burning as I summoned more fire up from nothing. "**Ametsaru Phoenix**!" I shouted the second jutsu hoping to hell that I got a hit. Both jutsu bore down on the Uchiha with a vengeance, and to my utter astonishment he made no move to evade either one.

Instead he was making hand seals rapid hand seals for a jutsu I knew. I looked up just in time to see the rolling thunder clouds ripple and lightning take shape in them.

I knew at that moment I could never dodge in time.

* * *

><p>AN: There, part one of my two part prologue. Sadly I won't post the other part until I get my outline all the way done, I have most of it just the ending to put on paper. Reviews greatly appreciated and your helpful criticism helps me improve as a writer and thus making the story all the more enjoyable for you. So take ten seconds and drop your two cents.


	2. Prolouge Part Two

A/N: First of all I want to clear something up: This is not a crossover. Ethan is a totally OC that I made but couldn't come up with a good Japanese name for.

"Regular speech"

"**Jutsu and Kyuubi talking"**

_Thoughts_

If you know what it is then i don't own it.

* * *

><p>Chapter after the Unknown chapter<p>

I found myself staring straight into the jutsu I knew as Kirin for about a tenth of a second before the massive lightning dog slammed into me and exploded. My hearing vanished as a wave of sheer pain engulfed me. Kirin was horribly powerful, roughly a quarter billion volts of pure electricity rushing into the target. In this case that target was me. The good part was that I was flying and thus wasn't grounded resulting in nothing more than a small zap.

The bad news was that I was falling towards that ground while holding seven hundred million volts held inside of me with no escape. Compounding the problem I was unable to move as my body was temporarily paralyzed by the lighting. _Damn Valkyerie! _I mumbled to myself.

Abruptly I realized that I could still channel chakra I began the process of removing the lighting chakra from my body. Working as fast as I could; I managed to roll allowing me to see the ground coming up fast. At that moment I regained control of my vocal cords and made a snap decision. I pulled on my chakra and focused hard. Time to _hopefully_ save my own ass.

"**Raiton: Kirin**!" I shouted pushing way more chakra than normal into the attack. Now contrary to popular belief Kirin doesn't have to come from thunder clouds, if one is strong enough you can actually just conjure the lighting. Thus with a thunderous roar I was blown skywards once more.

Just as I reached the apex of my forced flight I regained complete control of my body and snapped two wings open once more. I slowly descended in circles firing jutsu out into smoke trying to get revenge. Nothing worked so I settled for simply blowing the smoke away. As I did I tested my right hand and found it to be sort of healed or at least enough that I could do jutsu with it.

I alighted gently and instantly created a Demon Sword over my right hand while I discovered that I couldn't move my other arm enough to use a blade so I settled for something else. Snarling I concentrated hard and forced the chakra to bend to my will as the legendary sphere of the **Rasengan** formed in my hand. Then lightning began to crackle around it as I managed to make my technique work.

Across from me Madara rose up from the ground and drew his katana once more while holding a white glowing sword in his other hand. I chuckled softly; the fool thought he could wield the weapons of an angel? What foolishness. I raised my right arm sword going with it before I flicked a single finger. Without hesitation the sword explode with tremendous force throwing Madara backwards. I excuted a few rapid Flash Steps and was on top of the Uchiha before he could blink even with the Sharingan.

I brought my sword down upon him however he rolled left avoiding the blow. I offered no response besides stepping into a ready stance. Behind me somewhere I heard whispers of why I was getting ready for a fight when I should be able to crush the Uchiha. I wasn't able to crush him despite all the power I held I knew it wouldn't be enough.

I shook away those thoughts as I razed my sword and lunged fire dancing within my eyes. I slashed across his midsection which was blocked and Madara kicked out forcing me to jump away. Madara charged at me creating a **Chidori** in his nonsword hand. I parried with my Rasengan and tried to decapitate him but he blocked that strike as well. I pulled my left side back and allowed the **Chidori** to slam into the ground unbalancing him massively.

I wasted no time in kicking him skywards with great force. Crouching I dispersed the Demon Sword and kicked upwards after the Uchiha. "**Swift Release: Crescent Blade Storm**!" The seals flashed as Fallen Star appeared in my hand. I snarled as I slashed Madara clean through. Spinning I struck again, kicking off the ground. Again and again my blade flashed trailing blood as I appeared in a huge spray of that very same liquid above the ancient Uchiha.

(Third Person)

Everyone stared as Ethan simply appeared at the end of his Blade Storm Jutsu above Madara's head. Blood seemed to explode upwards from the wound he had inflicted. He rose another five feet as tendrils of chakra rose out from him and held Madara fast. He slowly opened his previously closed eyes. Gasps went threw the crowd as they saw his eyes. They were nothing more than twin pits of hell. Bottomless, hate filled and unforgiving. Terrible power glowed in those eyes and more than one person was very glad that anger was focused on Madara.

Slowly Ethan allowed his wings to unfurl one by one in an agonizingly slow fashion. Madara struggled against his bonds, using the Biuju cloak and everything he could think of. At last all of the wings expanded from his back, glistening in the sunlight that leaked through the cloud cover for a brief moment. Hanging there in the air, wings gently pulsing up and down, with his hair framing his face hiding his eyes in shadow he looked his name of **Ochi Tenshi**. Slowly he raised his right hand and spoke.

"Farewell Uchiha." His voice was icy cold and made hairs stand on end, without pause he continued speaking each word clearly and coldly. "**Valkyerie: Ten Wings: Judgment of the Death God.**"

The result was so rapid that everyone almost missed it. In a flash of black a spear about five feet long appeared in Ethan's hand. He twirled it and rammed it downwards as Madara vanished in a dimensional swirl just as the weapon would have killed him. Ethan's roar of rage shook the air as he raised his left hand and before all their eyes dragged Madara forwards out of space and back into the real world causing his eyes to bleed slightly. Jaws dropped in shock.

Eyes looked on Ethan as he screamed with a priminal rage. Slowly something seemed to come over him. Feathers along the edges of his wings, normally a shinning silver twisted becoming black as night save with the very wingtips. His eyes which were normal when the Valkyerie was active gleamed deathly silver. Worse they seemed in some way different almost as thought they had gained a second shuriken spinning the other direction.

(Ethan's POV)

I screamed in rage as I dragged Madara back threw his own space time hole. This little fucker thought he could just up and run like that did he? I kicked him in the face as hard as I could sending him straight into the ground. My eyes had stopped hurting when I made him tangible which I found kind of odd. However I ignore that when the realization that I had just entered the first part of the Final Accession without trying hit me. With a snarl I dropped to the ground and lunged at Madara.

The Uchiha had activated his Biuju cloak already and was still expanding upwards into the form of a massive wolf with ten tails waving behind it. I sneered at him before racing forwards. A scream filled the air and I moved impossible to see. I threw my fist outwards driving the jutsu home.

"Raiton: Rakiyu Rasengan!" The ball of chakra ripped clean threw the cloak dug into the Uchiha's chest before exploding. I jumped back quickly and readied a jutsu to finish him off when I noticed that I hadn't done any damage. I stared in shock as Madara stared down at me with a decidedly evil expression. He had turned into a twenty foot tall wolf with ten tails waving behind him. I gulped slightly. Fighting a tailed beast wasn't a smart idea on the best of days, even for an S class shinobi, regardless of power, but fighting Madara in this form was quite possibly even worse. Combining a lot of power with a psychopath just wasn't a good idea; particularly when that psychopath already could kick my ass on a good day for him.

So being the perfectly logical person I am I made a few hand seals and called out, **"Valkyerie: Four Wings: Blessing!" **The white orb erupted from my hand and slammed into Madara who simply growled and then lunged at me. I rolled under the claws and came up only to have to duck under a stabbing tail a moment later.

Jumping away I looked at the condensed form of the Jyuubi for a moment. "You have to have some kind of weakness." I whispered absently dodging a ball of fire. "Yet I can't think of a good way to take you down…with no elemental alignment I have no advantages at all." I looked at where Blessing had hit him, and noted that the wound was already healed, assuming that is that there ever was a wound. I scowled as the wolf seemed to smirk at my predicament. "Oh fuck you." I mumbled.

Supposedly my bloodline was created to fight demons, yet how in hells name was I supposed to do that when I could only take on demons of strength less that of five tails? Heck, I could barely duel the Nibi if I wasn't in a psychotic rage at the time. Grumbling I rolled under another fireball.

I stood up and brought my hands up in a Tora seal. "**Fire Release: Phoenix Burst." **I snapped. The twin phoenix's erupted burning much brighter than usual; however I simply chalked that up to a side effect of the advanced stage of the Valkyerie. "I blurred through half a dozen seals for my next jutsu before whispering, **"Raiton: Thor's Hammer."** Knowing that the hammer would keep him busy I took my eyes off of him and shot upwards. I finished rising and looked down just in time for my jutsu to strike.

The hammer of lightning hit and exploded in a shower of lighting stunning Madara along with causing some kind of damage. Then the phoenixes struck.

The fireball that resulted from the explosion was glorious. Red and white fire spiraled in a giant sphere around him, preceding a howl of rage by mere seconds. I grinned as I rose upwards another fifty feet or so. As the howls of pain died down I watched as the form of the Jyuubi stepped out of the fires glaring hatefully up at me. Somehow, I knew that this wouldn't bode well for me.

Suddenly each of the Jyuubi's tails began to glow as the beast hurled what appeared to be ten massive lightning bolts at me. I quickly got out of the way, as taking a direct hit from** Kirin** earlier had reminded me painfully that I was not immortal and could in fact get hurt. I spiraled around one bolt and saw that the Tailed Beast below me was shooting the things off like clockwork, and following my every move while he was at it.

I rolled under a volley and sealed quickly, **"Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet!"** The five air bullets impact several lighting bolts dispelling them. _Thank heaven for element supremacy. _I thought making two half seals with each hand. **"Swift Release: Dragon's Roar! Valkyerie: Eighth Wing: Reaper!"** The air distort as the vibration wave exploded from me with a literal roar.

As soon as the shockwave hit Madara or the Jyuubi, whichever you prefer, he staggered placing his paws over his ears in pain. This meant that the next jutsu positively devastated him. Huge gashes opened in his form as the black Scythes ripped into the flesh of the construct. I hovered readying a final blow when a volley of lightning bolts forced me to abort my jutsu in favor of my life. The game began again as I rolled and flipped over the deadly lights, all the while trying to find an opening. However it became apparent as I pulled off another flip that I wasn't going to get anywhere with that line of thought.

This was reinforced even further when a large ball of demonic chakra sailed past my right wing. I opened more of my wings allowing for greater maneuverability as the flying orbs and lightning bolts grew in number and speed. I twisted around four consecutive balls of demonic chakra while desperately calling out, "**Ametsaru Spear!" **Unlike its older brother, **Ametsaru Piercing Rift Spears,** this jutsu simply created a single projectile spear. Thus I blocked a ball of chakra and a lightning bolt but was totally unprepared for the stream of fire right behind it.

(Third Person)

The remainder of the ninja from the village had retreated away from the battle for almost a mile. The only exceptions were Yugito and Naruto who stood a little bit closer to the fight. Both of them watched anxiously as Ethan cart wheeled in midair before blocking an attack with his **Ametsaru Spear**. However he was woefully unprepared for the ball of fire that raced threw the resulting explosion.

Both of them saw Ethan's eyes widen in shock as the fire drew closer. Then a silver shimmer appeared before him as the rest of his wings appeared in a flash of silver. The fire appeared to slam him head over heels across the sky but failed to catch him on fire. Still he tumbled before finally crashing to the ground throwing up a huge plume of dust. Madara leapt over to the crater and stabbed his tails into it with a vengeance. Suddenly the wind picked up and blew the dust cloud away revealing nothing at all.

Somewhere behind the two Jinchuriki a gasp could be heard as suddenly a huge bolt of lightning slammed into Madara. Suddenly Ethan appeared in the air again hovering. However this wasn't the Ethan everyone expected to see, instead he radiated power and held an air of menace. His attire had changed as well.

Instead of his normal all black shirt and pants which blended seamlessly with his gloves and boots Ethan now wore armor. It was simply armor nothing the least bit fancy but also in keeping with his normal color scheme. The most notable part of the armor was across his chest; his jacket appeared to have turned into some kind of malleable metal that twisted with his every move. The sleeves were the same way until his elbows. The armor simply stopped there until he sleeve got to a pair of dark metal forearm guards. The guards simply melded with his gloves which had silver seals running all over them. The breastplate was similar covered in all manner of intricate seals and other such things. A series of metal plates covered Ethan's legs; they were also covered in seals. His sword now had a sheath which hung empty at his side seeing as the blade was currently held in his right hand, which appeared to be utterly undamaged.

Ethan had also discarded his typical cloak allowing his two wings to beat freely, keeping him aloft as he gazed down at the Juubified Madara with disdain. His voice rang out as he spoke for the first time in several minutes, making everyone shiver.

"Well done Uchiha…I have never been forced to use this form before…I applaud you." His voice held a great amount of menace and sent shivers down everyone who could hear its spine. "Sadly, I doubt anyone could ever defeat me in this state either…and even if you could, you will perish in the process." If possible Ethan's eyes got even colder than they had originally been as the shuriken shape spun faster; a hypnotizing deadly motion that caught your eye if only until a sword ended your life. In response to the angel nin's words Madara simply roared in anger. Ethan snorted.

The watchers fully expected Ethan to make some witty remark and were surprised when all he did was flick one hand in Madara's direction. Then to the shock of all, a massive lightning bolt jumped from his finger and smote Madara squarely in the back. This time the result was much more impressive than usual ball of dust and electricity.

The explosion from this bolt of lighting could be better likened to the blast of a nuclear bomb. The dust cloud alone rose for what had to be near a mile and the blast wave threw the onlookers hundreds of feet backwards. By the time everyone had regained their feet the battle had begun anew with a fury that was unparalleled by anything short of an enraged Kyuubi.

None of them could truly follow the battle as it kicked off once again. Even Naruto and Yugito who had highly advanced senses couldn't even come close to keeping track of the battle. All they could see was explosions and craters forming every couple of seconds along with the occasional burst of fire or lightning that flew skywards. Jutsu names occasionally could be heard as well but most of them were lost in the sound of combat. The roars of Madara coupled with the explosions Ethan created every few minutes made it impossible to discern what was going on within the smoke. Even if there had been no smoke both combatants were moving at a speed that most people could never even hope to follow even had such persons possessed the legendary Sharringan.

Then the noise of battle died down as Ethan appeared standing in a crouch about a dozen feet from the burning form of Madara. (Think Naruto's cloak after he subdues Kyuubi) Ethan was glowing with power and had a serene expression on his face, while Madara looked enraged and about ready to kill. Slowly, Ethan brought his hands up making seals slowly, deliberately. Each one took over a second and none looked familiar at all.

(Ethan POV)

Slowly I formed the seals making sure I did each one exactly right, even the slightest imperfection in this jutsu would prove disastrous. Making it worse was the fact that these seals were all Valkyerie seals instead of normal ones, meaning that it took me longer to do them. Still the end result would be fine.

Absently, I reflected on the things that could go wrong, considering what could happen if I made the next seal wrong. Most of them were pretty nasty, a good example being that if I messed up the current seal the jutsu would end up summoning me to the stomach of the Death god, or if I messed up the next one my entire body would turn inside out. _What a lovely thought that is._ I mused as I settled my hands into position for the final seal. I looked up locking my eyes with Madara allowing a cold smile to cross my face.

Slowly I gathered the chakra for my jutsu letting the power build around me and caress me.

(Third Person POV)

Naruto watched Ethan building his power with no small amount of fear. He had known the Fallen Angel much longer than anyone except Yugito and in all that time he had never come across such power from him. It was similar to the power that Ethan once said could be attributed to his strongest Jutsu, **Silver Shuriken: Endgame,** which supposedly had the power to flatten an entire Hidden Village at once…the price of course was the life of the user. Naruto was sure however that Ethan wasn't using that particular jutsu at all rather something even more powerful. Yet the thought of something even more powerful than what Ethan claimed the **Endgame** to be was terrifying and not simply because of the shear destructive power, but more than anything what that power could do in the wrong hands.

Naruto saw Ethan lock eyes with Madara and knew instinctively that whatever was about to happen would be the end of the battle, an unfitting end but the end none the less.

Beside him he felt Yugito tense. She was half prepared to jump into the fight herself…if it weren't for the fact that Madara had beaten her and Naruto previously with little effort. Naruto knew how she felt about this particular battle, he felt the same way; you didn't really like watching your teacher getting beat up by some guy with dreams of taking over the world, even if said teacher was an asshole of massive proportions.

With no visible signal Ethan lunged forwards throwing a rabbit punch at Madara who phased out only to get hit with the second blow, an open hand strike over the heart. Black fire exploded from that point engulfing the combatants.

* * *

><p>AN: And cut. That raps up the prologue of this story so next chapter I should be able to start telling the actual story instead of beating up my OC. Votes on my poll are appreciated.


End file.
